


Scriptures

by Howdidigethereimnotgoodwithcomputer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I dunno what i'm really doing ._.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdidigethereimnotgoodwithcomputer/pseuds/Howdidigethereimnotgoodwithcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following the life of the sufferer as well as some Karkat and Nepeta. First chapters will be kinda "dull" since I want to introduce all of the characters and stuff. I promise that it will pick up though @_@</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not really sure about this, it was just an idea that I had. I will continue this if people "kinda" like it (emphasis on the kinda). This is my first work, so ANY constructive criticism is much appreciated.

               You're not sure why you did it, the look in its eyes, the fact that it obviously wouldn't survive without help, or perhaps simply crazy impulse. In either case, you're now "stuck" with a newly hatched wriggler. This isn't any ordinary wriggler, that much is apparent. The most obvious thing would be its mutant color, a red so bright and vibrant that it illuminates the darkness around it. This wriggler also has the smallest set of horns that you've ever seen in your entire life! Besides the obvious physical mutations, it also seems to possess a severe mental handicap. Instead of being violent (an essential behavior for wrigglers this young to survive), it seems to be extremely passive. How did it ever escape the brooding chambers if it wasn't already fighting? It's a good thing you found this poor thing before anything else did, you doubt that it would have survived on its own in Alternia.

                How did this even happen? You're not quite really sure to be honest. One moment you were running errands for the mother grub (as is expected of a jade blood), the next moment you were cuddling a newly hatched troll in your arms. This isn't right, a wriggler has to fend for itself; that is the way things have always been here.... Yet, it somehow feels so right to hold this troll in your arms, to caress it head, to feel it nuzzle its head into your chest for warmth. No, this isn't right. If you decided to take care of him, you would be abandoning your duties as a jade blood. For reasons unknown, the desire to nurture and care for this young troll continues to beckon you. You are known as the Dolorosa in the centuries to come and you are about to make a decision that will change Alternia for better or worse. 


	2. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep adding to this when I'm bored, which happens to be quite often. I doubt anyone actually cares what I have to say, but MEHHHHHHH. For simplicity sake, all ancestors will have the dancestor's names cause I'm way to unoriginal to come up with some ._.

==>Fast forward to present day

            That makes it sound like a lot of time has passed. Has a lot of time passed? No, you were simply lost in your sea of memories for only a moment. It has been exactly one sweep (or about 2 years) from today since that faithful day. Since then, you abandoned your duties as a Jade blood and cared for a mutant troll that you happened to stumble upon. You had taken it upon yourself to name this young creature. After many (emphasis on the many) hours of self debate, you eventually settled on the name Kankri. Kankri sounded like a good name for the child; strong yet delicate and compassionate sounding all in one simple word.  

            Raising him however, had proved to be an enormous challenge simply due to both of his mutations and his lack of a Lusus. Unlike every other troll at his age, he was dependent on you in order to survive. Luckily however, most supplies were readily available and given to you freely due to your place on the Hemospectrum. No one questioned your requests for food, or other outlandish objects. While most trolls his age would have some distinction of their placement on the Hemospectrum on their clothing, it obvious that you could not allow Kankri to visibly display his mutant color. Thus, you were "forced" (not really you kinda really wanted actually) to make him a special set of clothing instead of draping him in typical young troll fashion. You eventually decided on a small gray cloak that covered his body that came attached to a small hoodie.     

            Luckily, Kankri seems to mature much more quickly than the average troll. At one sweep, he possessed almost fluent speech and a desire to explore the world around him. You could rarely keep up with his happy attitude and cheerfulness, another clear sign of his mutation. In order to release some of his excess energy, you had resorted to take him on various walks around Alternia's landscape. He had shown particular interest in a small open grass field that was always empty except for a few boulders that were lying around. He enjoyed this place so much that he would often sneak from your hive during the twilight hours simply to lay on the boulders and look up at the dark sky. You like to wonder what he thinks about or why he likes going there so much. 


	3. A Meeting.

==>Analyze your thoughts

            You are now Kankri. At the moment, you're relaxing in what happens to be your favorite place of all in Alternia. Although it isn't much, you love every single thing about this small open field. The air seems fresher, the grass softer and your thoughts are free to roam. Though if you're completely honest with yourself, you come here to escape your guardian's (or mother if you're a royal blood) constant meddling with your life. She's a little over protective to put it lightly. She constantly frets about everything in your life. You remember one day in particular that had her freaking out.

            It started when you were younger and much more innocent than you are today. Yes this happened long ago when you were young, naive and stupid.... Ok fine it happened yesterday morning. Anyway, the day had been pretty normal for the most part. That is until you went to your favorite place (where you happen to be right now) and tripped on a measly pebble. You weren't hurt or anything, simply a scratch on your elbow. Upon closer inspection, you say a tiny bit of blood on your silky gray skin.  It did sting a bit, but you weren't about to cry. You would have cried when you were younger, less mature and with more triggers than you have right now. Ok it hurt quite a bit, but you would never admit that to yourself. Regardless, you went back to your hive so that mother could examine your wound and hopefully give you some sweets. Not a second after you told her what happened, she went absolutely berserk. Her otherwise calm demeanor had drastically changed to that of a horrified animal, terrified for its own life. Her fair completion had become even paler than it was before, she started pacing around the room asking weird questions.

"DID ANYONE SEE YOU FALL? WAS THERE ANYONE THERE?"

"Um.. n-no I don't think so mommy" You have no idea why she was so concerned; yes it hurt a bit, but the injury wasn't life threatening or anything. Unless it was.... and... and... she just doesn't want to tell you. You are suddenly very concerned about your life.

"STAY RIGHT HERE AND DO NOT GO ANYWHERE" You don't remember ever seeing her this angry before. She quickly leaves and goes where you told her that you feel. She had taken some strange items with her, mainly cleaning supplies. She is gone for the rest of the night and returns at dawn. When you see her face, her regular pale smooth complexion is warped by large bags under her jade eyes. She is out of breath, forehead glistening with a thin coat of sweat; she was obviously working very hard. You are curious as to why she seems so distraught, but you are much too afraid to ask her what is going on. You decide that it is best that she speaks to you first.

            She looks at you, worry heavy in her delicate eyes. After a few seconds, she regains her regular composure. She puts away all of her equipment that she quite literally dragged with her and sits down in the kitchen. She looks exhausted you notice, she gestures for you to come closer to her. You oblige and she sits you gently on her lap.

"Kankri", she says gently "I apologize for acting... irrationally"

"Is everything okay then?" You quietly whisper, your voice quaky with anxiety.

"I...I suppose it is now that everything is taken care of"

"Taken care of? Why, what did you do mommy?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself of dear, but please promise me that you'll be much more careful in the future. Should anything like this happen again, you must alert me immediately."

            Alert her immediately? You were left wondering why since it was simply an accident. The rest of the night was spent on her patching you up your "battle scars" and telling you what to do if you ever got hurt again. She said that she would have a special kit ready for you tomorrow night for you in case it happened again. Sure enough, it was on the table by dusk. Oddly enough, she didn't seem as concerned about simple bruises that could be covered by your cloak (as in she didn't go berserk again). Her emphasis was on any injury that would draw blood. You can see that she has a different pigment of blood color than yours, but why is that such a big deal?

            You are suddenly jolted from your memories by a rustling sound in your oasis. Was there someone there or was it the wind?

"Hello?" No answer... you assume that it was simply the wind. You close your eyes and try to relax in the warm moonlight. There's that sound again.

"Hello?" , you ask; this time more loudly. This time two small figures come out from the brush near your boulder. One has two pairs of horns, the inner being smaller than the outer ones. The other has two medium sized horns (for his age of course) that curled around into small spirals. You notice that both these trolls have signs on their chest colored in yellow and brown respectively. They also both appear to be around your age, they most likely don't know how to talk properly yet.

".." The troll with the yellow marking on his shirt mumbled something, the other just stood silently watching.

"Uh... Sorry I couldn't hear you"

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE YOU UGLY CUNT." Well someone was certainly sassy. You stand there flabbergasted, unsure of how to respond to this outrage from this particular troll. Looking behind said troll, you can see the other one trying to suppress a giggle. Sensing your distress, yellow symbol troll responds.

"Sorry, I sometimes have bursts of... well bursts of language."

"Uh that's ok I guess" This outburst of foul language (according to mother) agitates you greatly. Mother always said to be careful when meeting new trolls when she wasn't there to watch over you. Plus, this troll speaks fluently as well. To your knowledge (actually mothers), trolls weren't supposed to be speaking fluently yet at your age. You decide to give them a chance, surely they can't be bad right?

"Sorry"

"It's alright, don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry" Why does he keep apologizing? You already forgave him. Maybe he just needs a progression to a new topic.

"My name is Kankri, what's yours?"

"It's Mituna and this is Yerkir", he gestures to the small troll behind him. The other troll gives a small salute and a simple nod at the mention of his name.

"A pleasure to meet you both!" It actually is, mother never lets you talk to others; let alone make friends. The three of you continue to exchange pleasantries and get to know each other better. You notice that Yerkir doesn't speak at all in your conversation.

"Why is he being so quiet?"

"Oh that's cause he doesn't really know how to talk yet", Mituna responds, " He just follows me around because he thinks of me like a military leader or something like that."

"A leader?"

"Yeah that's kinda his thing I think, he doesn't really talk so I named him Yerkir", Mituna responds, "Hey if uh, you don't mind me asking... where's your sign?"

"M-my sign?" You had asked mother the same question before, but she had always avoided the topic of what she called the Hemospectrum. "I don't think I have one actually"

"You don't have one? What are you a signless?" Mituna jokes, "Next you're going to tell me that you're not even on the Hemospectrum"

"Uhh" You're not sure what to say at this point, are you in trouble? Is it bad that you're not on the Hemospectrum? Surely mother would have told you, considering that she's so protective of you.

"HAHAHA YOU SHIT....I'm sorry, I'm kidding. I don't mean to pry hehehehe"

"That's ok I suppose", you respond, "Do you want to play?"

The three of you then proceed to play a game that the author of this fic is much too lazy write out. It is getting late and daylight is drawing near. Mituna then notices another troll approaching your small opening.

"Hey who's that? Do you know who-", Mituna asks

"Mommy!! Sorry I was just about head home right now! Don't worry!" , you respond. Porrim (your mother) doesn't say a word, she just clasps your hand firmly and pulls you back to your hive.

"Mommy? Was that older troll his guardian or something?" Mituna speaks aloud to Yerkir. The latter doesn't respond but looks equally confused. They are both left wondering what an odd troll you are as your mother drags you back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I dunno why I keep doing this lol. If there are any mistakes in the lore, grammar etc. Please let me know :o


End file.
